


Lost In The Translation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Headin' to the bridge my eyes are focused ahead but my mind wanders back to one week ago today. The day I realized I meant more to Hoshi Sato than bein' a friend and fellow crewman. (03/23/2003)





	1. Chapter 1: Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is really not my forte, Trip and Hoshi, but I've been having thoughts about these two off and on. Someone mentioned I veer off of my Trip abuse, so I thought I'd follow through in this direction. There will be angst, but be assured.love is in the air. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

As I lay here on my bunk, I watch the blur of what light there is in space flash outside my window. Alone and lonely confined to my quarters. It's for my own good, I know that's the truth, but it still sticks in my craw. Hell, I really gave the cap'n no choice.

I kept raisin' my voice...okay, yellin' at him. The ready room has a pretty solid door, but when the bridge crew's quiet as church mice it's a given they heard most of it. That couldn't've been very comfortable for Hoshi havin' to sit there at her station tryin' to hang together. Especially when T'Pol, who has as much tact as a klingon has proper hygiene, must've bore a hole through the ensign with that ice cold vulcan glare.

But I let it all out to my captain and my best friend. And, like I knew he would, the friend's warm smile faded as the captain admonished my poor judgment. As he knew, I'm sure, my temper flared and my mouth ran off. I defended my actions, while knowing in my heart they were right. Yet, I am an officer in Starfleet and she is my subordinate. Matters of the heart take a backseat to duty and honor.

So, I wait. My career and my life are in the hands of Jonathan Archer, for he alone knows the complete truth. What he does with that knowledge is testing his convictions between duty and honor to Starfleet and friendship with me, Trip Tucker.

"Archer to Commander Tucker. Report to my ready room immediately."

I jump at the transmission, staring at the companel with a stupid-ass expression. This is it. I straighten my uniform and plaster down my hair with saliva coated fingertips.

As I make my way out of my quarters, taking a deep breath, I can almost hear "dead man walkin'" echo through the corridors. Headin' to the bridge my eyes are focused ahead but my mind wanders back to one week ago today. The day I realized I meant more to Hoshi Sato than bein' a friend and fellow crewman. The day I became aware of that same fact about her then crossed the line toward personal satisfaction and away from career and duty.

The hush on the bridge that followed the swoosh of the turbolift door sends a chill up my spine. Gooseflesh covers my body as I see Hoshi sittin' at her post out of the corner of my eye. But I'm focused, eyes straight ahead at the ready room door. I reach up to the companel and press the button and hear Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's nervous clearing of his throat.

My body, half turned, I glance over at Malcolm. He looks up at me, a poor excuse for a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. There is a brief nod of encouragement from him as I hear "Come!" called out from the other side of the door. Turnin' my head back to the door I square my shoulders, standin' straight as a rail and push the companel once again to open the door to my future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nine Days Earlier_

Ensign Hoshi Sato slumped over her padd engrossed in the task of attempting to translate Yulkrozian into English. A cold plate of sweet and sour pork and fried rice, or a facsimile thereof, sat in the center of the table untouched.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hoshi looked up and saw Lieutenant Malcolm Reed standing next to the table holding his tray.

"Oh, sure." Hoshi nodded, then fixing her eyes back on her work. Reed eyed her full plate of dinner and then curiously eyed his own. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"What?" Hoshi asked, punching away at her padd.

"You haven't touched it." Reed responded.

"Oh," Hoshi now set her padd down and brushed a wayward wisp of hair back. "No, sir. It's just fine, I'm sure. I haven't even taken a bite."

"The Yulkrozians?" Reed asked.

"Yeah," Hoshi sighed. "I've been trying to translate their engineering terms into English, for Commander Tucker. Every time his UT winks out, he's lost over there."

"I see." Malcolm nodded as he placed his napkin in his lap and began to eat. "That would be another reason he was so out of sorts this afternoon."

"Well, he's trying." Hoshi said. "But he gets frustrated easily. And I know he wants to hurry up and get back aboard their ship tomorrow to finish with the repairs."

"That hardly seems likely now." Malcolm shook his head.

"Why?" Hoshi asked.

"Commander Tucker has come down with a nasty cold. Some microbe he came in contact with while over there this morning." Reed informed her. "Hit him like a phaser blast. He was with me in the armory, went pale and almost passed out."

"Is he all right?" Hoshi leaned forward, her almond shaped eyes widening to their limits.

"Will be." Reed answered. "At least in a few days. That's what Phlox says. He contacted the Yulkrozians and they didn't have a remedy that was compatible with human physiology."

"Then what does that say about the cold itself?" Hoshi asked.

"Oh," Reed continued to munch and took a swig of iced tea. "Phlox says the symptoms will be pretty bothersome and severe at times, but not life threatening."

"Well, I hope the doctor takes good care of him in sickbay."

"He's not there." Reed continued off Hoshi's look, "He's not contagious. The germ cannot be transferred by human contact, so he's back in his quarters with strict instructions to call the good doctor if he can't care for himself."

"What are the symptoms?" Hoshi asked.

"Sneezing, headache, muscle aches," Reed listed. "Let's see, fever dizziness...I can't remember them all. But, no one can go over to that ship."

"But what about the repairs?"

"The commander will be immune to the microbe now. Once a person is exposed, they can't get the cold again." Reed smiled. "So, you're not getting out of translating those terms."

"Not like I was thinking that, lieutenant." Hoshi smiled at the lieutenant's effort toward playfulness. She stood and gathered up her tray. "Thanks for the info. I'll see you later."

As she made her way to the tray return, she thought about poor Trip Tucker. Probably lying in bed sneezing and coughing and feeling miserable. She was off duty so she decided to stop by and see how the commander was doing. Smiling to herself, she made a quick retreat from the mess hall.

* * *

A nasally wheezing filling the cabin drowned out the soothing hum of Enterprise's heartbeat out.

Trip was huddled under a pile of blankets on his bed. Lying on his side, he kept his eyes closed hoping sleep would overtake him. But no such luck.

His body ached in places he didn't know could feel so much pain. The hair on his head even hurt. If only he could sleep it off. But, Phlox's decongestant left him wide-awake. Well, not wide awake, but alert enough to be annoyed at his condition.

The door chime caused his eyes to open slowly. He wasn't sure if his scratchy, raw throat would allow his voice to be heard from that distance and through the door. He scrunched up his face and swallowed, instantly regretting forcing the usual thoughtless bodily act. The sandpaper that lined the back of his throat was unforgiving.

"Yeah." Trip managed to get out before his body convulsed into a coughing fit. He hadn't even heard the door open, or the footsteps that followed. But he soon felt a hand on his forehead.

"You okay?" Hoshi whispered once the coughing fit subsided. She knelt down and ran her hand over Trip's forehead.

Trip looked up at Hoshi nodding to her. He sniffed and pulled the covers up higher under his chin. He realized her hand was still on his forehead, lightly rubbing her fingertips along his hairline. He liked the feeling of her soft, thin fingers against his skin. Maybe he liked it more than he had a right to.

Hoshi looked down at Trip, seeing the boyishness in his eyes that illness tends to elicit in men. He was quite warm and his nose was running a bit. She got up and went into the bathroom and returned with a box of tissues. Trip started to untangle his hands underneath the blankets, but Hoshi shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She told him as she pulled a few tissues out of the box and gently wiped his nose.

"Aw," Trip moaned. "Ya shouldn't've done dat, Hoshi."

"Why not?"

"Bakes be feel fundy." The stuffy nose was altering his speech pitifully.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She scolded, leaning over to throw the tissue away.

"Dat's just it," Trip pouted. "Feel like one. Been a long time-b since some-b one took care o' be."

"I've wiped lots of runny noses with the size of my family." Hoshi smiled. "What did the doctor give you?"

"Shot for by doze." Trip responded. "And some-b udder stuff for da code."

Hoshi sighed sympathetically. "It's a good thing I'm a linguist. You got a shot for your nose and other stuff for your cold?"

"Dat's what I said." Trip said breathing through his mouth.

"So, I guess you'll live." She said as she stood up. "Just thought I'd check up on you."

Suddenly, Trip realized he didn't want her to leave. He was miserable, but since he couldn't sleep he decided he'd like some company.

"What's on da padd?" He asked.

"Oh, just English translations of the Yulkrozian engineering terms." Hoshi shrugged. "But we can go over them tomorrow. If you're feeling better, that is."

"Kay," was all he could manage before another coughing fit ensued.

"Oh," Hoshi moaned. "I hate to leave you like this."

As he sucked in air and settled down he looked up at her. "Den don't."

She sat down on the floor, cross-legged and set the padd on her lap.

"Okay, then let me read to you," she said. "As soon as you can speak English properly again, then you can try pronouncing these terms in Yulkrozian."

"Kay," Trip snuggled up in the blankets. "Shoot."

As Hoshi began to recite the terms first in English and then Yulkrozian, Trip let his eyes rest on her lips. They could be described as having a pout, but he preferred to say they were puckered. She licked them now and then lending moisture to let the sounds roll more freely. Lucky sounds he thought, as his eyes fluttered and then closed.

Hoshi watched Trip fall asleep and couldn't help but think he looked so cute. Those blond lashes had swept downward covering the sparkling blue eyes beneath heavy lids. The sparkle being water that settled in his eyes from the coughing fits. Poor guy.

Poor guy? This was a senior officer. She shouldn't be thinking the way she was about him. As she silently rose and crept to the door, she doused the lights. Taking one last look at the sleeping commander, she decided there weren't any rules about working on translations in another officer's quarters.

"I'll be back in the morning." Hoshi Sato whispered into the darkened room before slipping out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Commander Tucker had become infected with the alien microbe. In that time Hoshi Sato had spent most, if not all, of her free time in his quarters teaching him Yulkrozian.

"You sound much better, sir." Hoshi remarked as she sat at the desk. She could hear the water shut off in the bathroom and the commander came out wiping his face. He looked quite relaxed in his sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Yeah," Trip said, tossing the towel back onto the bathroom floor. He headed over to his bunk, flopping down on it. "Doc says I can go back over to their ship tomorrow an' finish the repairs."

Tucker reached for the hem of his t-shirt and began to raise it up to his chin, exposing his chest. As if it was routine, Hoshi rose and moved to the bed and sat, reaching for a jar on the shelf.

Trip watched her unscrew the cap and closed his eyes as the menthol- eucalyptus vapors permeated the air between them. He felt the cool salve touch his chest as the thin, lithe fingers gently massaged him. He remembered when he was at the peak of his illness yesterday morning how he was hesitant when she first performed this medical miracle on him. But he was so sick he just wanted to feel better and cast all thoughts of protocol aside.

"I'd say you're about ready to head back over there." Hoshi mused as she moved her fingers up to caress Trip's throat. "Except for pronouncing warp. Which is?"

"Too damn hard to say." Trip quickly replied.

"Commander?" Hoshi said in a warning tone. She had to admit mrulzro, pronounced mah-roolz-roe, was tricky. It would be especially so with Tucker's southern drawl.

Trip opened his eyes and looked up at his instructor with puppy-dog eyes that had worked wonders when he was very sick. Now, Ensign Sato just glared back expectantly.

"Hey," Trip finally said. "Ya know ya been callin' me by my rank for two days now. Even when ya were wipin' my nose or greasin' me up like this."

Hoshi looked away, her face developing a light pink flush.

"Well, we do have to maintain some professionalism." She looked back at him. "Right?"

Trip suddenly became self-conscious himself feeling the cool air against his painted chest and neck. He slowly lowered his t-shirt and looked away himself. "Suppose so." He cleared his throat and coughed slightly, but it wasn't as a result of his cold.

"Okay, so," Hoshi grabbed a tissue and wiped her hands. "Warp?"

Trip sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I see it again?"

Hoshi grabbed her padd and punched the buttons, then turned it toward him. She watched him squint at the display.

"Meruhl-zroo." Trip tried haltingly.

"No," Hoshi shook her head. "Watch my lips. Mah-roolz-roe. Now try it one syllable at a time."

"Mah," Trip said. At Hoshi's nod of encouragement he continued. "Ruhl..."

"No," Hoshi said, reaching out and grabbing Trip's lips firmly with her thumb under his lower lip and her forefinger on his upper lip. "Roolz. Pucker your lips like this. Roolz."

Trip puckered his lips as she kept her finger and thumb there but loosened the grip.

"Roolz." Trip managed.

"Again," Hoshi said, leaning in closer. "Say it with me."

"Roolz," Hoshi and Trip said together.

Her lips were only about a foot away from his and she had dropped her hand down to rest on his shoulder. As her eyes went from his lips to meet his eyes, she wondered if the salve vapors were fogging her brain. He looked so handsome. She had always thought he was attractive, but she never really had studied his face. Not this close anyway.

Trip didn't even notice both of them still had their lips puckered. All he could do was stare back at Hoshi, wondering what she was thinking. He knew what he was thinking. He believed he never really saw Hoshi before. Really saw her this way.

"Roolz?" Hoshi whispered, her voice quivering.

"Roolz." Trip repeated, but sat up on his elbows, leaning closer. It was almost dream-like the way he wasn't consciously thinking of what he was doing. He just found himself sitting up and moving in.

Hoshi watched Trip get closer to her and she couldn't move. If truth be told she didn't want to move, so she didn't. Neither did she back away or move into it. She just sat there with puckered lips. She could feel his breath, warm with the fragrance of the rub surrounding her.

Trip closed his eyes as his lips lightly touched hers. She didn't budge and her lips remained puckered. He took a deep breath and then moved closer in a grinding, closed mouthed kiss. Did he have a right to go further? Aw hell, it was the point of no return now. Go for it, Trip, he told himself.

She felt the warm, moist tongue poke the crease of her lips. She had closed her eyes as soon as their lips touched. Should she invite him in? Or should she...Darn! She slightly parted her lips and was surprised at how quickly his tongue slid in and began to dart around curiously inside her mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and felt his hands slip around her waist. She began to suckle his tongue and then let hers skirt his teeth and back to his tongue again.

Not wanting to let this moment end, but overcome with the need to come up for air, Trip slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against Hoshi's.

"So much for professionalism." Trip sighed.

Hoshi let out a nervous laugh and sat up straight. She looked at Trip, who peeked up at her with his head down.

"Should I go?" Hoshi asked.

"Probably." Trip answered.

"That's what I thought." Hoshi replied, then leaned forward now capturing his mouth as they commenced to tongue wrestle once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Trip stared out into space from his cabin porthole. He ran his fingers through his short, spikey blond hair and turned to look at the tiny form lying contented in his bunk.

Hoshi's long, black hair was draped around her shoulders and over the covers that were drawn up under her arms. That silky, fragrant mane that he had buried his face in while they were locked in passionate kisses hours before was unbound and free. Unbound and free, just like the two of them had pretended they were.

Trip shook his head, turning back to the window. He unconsciously let out a loud sigh and immediately shot a look back toward the bed. The young woman, a subordinate on this ship, stirred and opened her eyes.

Hoshi glanced around in momentary confusion that befalls one when they wake up in unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes rested on the nude man standing next to the window and a smile of complete recognition appeared on her face.

Trip couldn't help but smile back at Hoshi. Even though he knew that trouble was in their foreseeable future, he needed to convey to her that there were no regrets. She deserved that much.

"Bed's getting cold." Hoshi whispered, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"It's about 0300." Trip told her. "I'm due back on that ship at 0800. And you have bridge duty then."

"I know." Hoshi admitted hesitantly. "Are you kicking me out?"

"No," Trip quickly said in concern. He moved to the bed and hesitated when Hoshi threw back the covers to invite him back in. He nodded and climbed in.

Hoshi turned on her side and shuddered when she felt Trip's body snuggle up to hers. Nuzzling into his chest she slowly moved her head side to side. Letting her nose brush the tufts of blond hair there she inhaled taking in his scent.

"Ya okay?" Trip kissed the top of Hoshi's head, letting his lips rest there.

"Yes," Hoshi answered. "More than okay." There was silence and Hoshi became concerned. "Are you?"

Trip felt her pull away and looked down. Ebony eyes stared back at him seemingly searching for reassurance.

"Hoshi," Trip tried to begin. "I don't regret anythin', but..."

"Oh, no." Hoshi jumped up, throwing the covers off and scrambling over Trip to get out of the bed.

"Wait," Trip grabbed Hoshi's wrist and tried to pull her back, but she shook him off.

"No, really," Hoshi said rushing to the chair and grabbing for her clothes that had been tossed there in the heat of passion. "It's okay."

"Ya don't understand," Trip sat up. "I'm fine with what happened. I mean, I wanted it. But, Hoshi, it was wrong."

"Yeah, okay." Hoshi said pulling on her uniform, but leaving it unzipped as she sat on the chair to put her socks and boots on. "It was great, but it was what it was. Physical."

"No!" Trip jumped up and knelt in front of her firmly holding her by the shoulders. "It wasn't just physical, Hoshi. I care."

"So do I." Hoshi admitted. "But there can never be anymore, right?"

Trip had been up before her trying to think of a delicate way to tell her what needed to be said. He stared back at her and hung his head down. Suddenly he was self conscious about his nakedness and got up to pull on his sweatpants.

Hoshi finished putting on her boots and stood to zip her uniform up. Trip turned now and looked at her.

"It never should've happened, Hosh." Trip's voice was soft and quivered. "Ya know it as well as I do."

Hoshi reached on the desk for the elastic band and gathered up her hair putting it into a ponytail. Her eyes never looked at the commander.

"But it did." She replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what ta tell ya." Trip shook his head.

Hoshi sighed and nodded, now looking up at him. He looked longingly back to her.

"If you ease your conscience I'll get in just as much trouble as you." Hoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe not," Trip tried.

"No," Hoshi disagreed. "I will. Because I'm not letting you take the blame for this." Anger started to rise inside of her. "I'm not some wet behind the ears kid, who was seduced by the sexy and dominant commander."

"I never meant..."

"I knew what I was doing," Hoshi kept going. "I could've left. I chose to stay. Don't forget that, Commander."

The emphasis on rank cut like a knife. Trip closed his eyes as he heard her punch the control panel and the door slid shut behind her. He sank on his bunk and rested his head in his hands.

"Real slick, Trip." He said to himself.

  * * _ONE WEEK LATER_ * 



"I—I know it was wrong, sir." Trip stuttered nervously, his eyes downcast to his boot tips, his wringing hands clasped behind his back. He stood with his shoulders straight, despite his lowered head. "And it never happened again, honest. But...I—I had ta tell ya."

Jonathan Archer sat at his ready room desk, having just heard the heart-wrenching account of the sexual encounter between his best friend, Trip Tucker and Hoshi Sato one week previously. He couldn't help but let a smile start to form, as he knew his best friend had to be going through hell over this confession.

But, Captain Jonathan Archer had to take over here. The smile faded and the brow furrowed in authority. His chief engineer and communications officer had committed a serious infraction.

Commander Tucker looked up to meet his captain's gaze. He was met with his best friend Jon's sympathetic crooked smile, but it quickly gave way to a frown.

"Sir..." Tucker tried to continue.

"Silence." The captain ordered, hand raised, as he got up and moved around to the front of his desk. He sat at the edge studying the commander's face, what he could see of it. "Look at me, commander."

Tucker looked up quickly. He was ready to get bawled out for bad judgment.

"I'm not going to tell you what you already know about this..." The captain thought carefully. "...incident. As far as Starfleet regulations go, that is. What I'm concerned with now is my flawed abilities. I thought I was a good judge of character, yet I missed the weakness in your willpower that allowed you to have sex with an ensign. Your physical satisfaction overrode your basic good judgment."

Trip couldn't believe he was hearing this. Was the captain actually accusing him of acting only for carnal satisfaction?

"Now, wait a minute," Trip dropped his hands to his sides. "You can't believe that I just wanted a roll in the hay!"

"I'm not through talking, yet..." Archer raised his voice as he stood.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Lower your voice, commander." The captain said firmly.

Not taking the warning, Trip continued his tirade. "Maybe ya don't know me if ya'd think I'd do somethin' like that to anyone! Let alone Hoshi!"

"I told you once and I won't tell you again," Archer said controlled. "Keep your voice down or..."

"Or what!" Trip hollered. "Ya'll pull rank on me ta shut me up? Our workin' relationship hasn't suffered, sir. We've been conductin' ourselves as professionally as we always have!"

"To the rest of us." Archer added. "I hope you didn't discourage Ensign Sato from coming to me."

"What?"

"She's just as much to blame here as you are, right?" Archer asked.

"I'm the senior officer, here. Please let's keep her outta this." Trip pleaded.

"Now that's going to be a bit difficult, commander." The captain mused. "How can there be a breach of protocol in this type of situation if there is only one party at fault? Unless there is only one party at fault here."

"I didn't need ta tell ya anythin', Captain." Trip said. "I coulda kept this all between Hoshi an' me. But I came clean."

"Is that supposed to be noble?" Archer asked, trying to keep his rank in check.

"Don't go there," Trip shook his head. "I din't take advantage of her!"

"You're raising your voice again..."

"Damn right I am!" Trip pointed his finger at Archer now.

"That's it!" The captain moved to the companel and pressed the button. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed. Please come to my ready room immediately."

"Geez!" Trip ran his hands through his hair and turned away from Archer.

The door opened and Malcolm Reed entered. He looked from the captain to the commander and back to the captain.

"Please escort Mr. Tucker to his quarters. He's confined there until further notice." Archer addressed Reed.

The armory officer nodded dutifully even if his eyes did give away his surprised. Trip moved out in front of the lieutenant who followed quickly behind.

Once the door closed, Jonathan Archer sank in his chair. This was not at all going to be an easy call. No one, except Ensign Sato, Commander Tucker and himself knew the specifics of this incident.

He chastised himself in his mind for being so harsh on Trip, but he needed to be objective professionally. Any other captain would've broached the question of pure sexual gratification. He knew damn well that Trip had to have deeper feelings for Hoshi to have let himself go. Hoshi. And what was he to do about her?

He reached over to the desk panel and depressed the button.

"Archer to Ensign Sato. Please come to my ready room."


	5. Chapter 5

She was sure her rapidly thumping heart could be heard above the hum of Enterprise's engines. At least she was allowed to sit down and did not have to stand at attention.

Captain Archer stared across his desk at Ensign Sato who looked terribly miserable sitting posture perfect with her hands neatly folded in her lap. Good, he thought.

"You know why you're here." The captain spoke softly as he had tried to do with Commander Tucker.

"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied, fixing her eyes on the captain. "He told me he was going to speak with you."

"I'll tell you what I told him, then," Archer began. "I'm concerned that I wasn't able to foresee you two were capable of letting your hormones overpower you." He waited for her reaction.

"Excuse me, sir," Hoshi sat up straighter. "It was a little more than that."

"A little?" He watched Hoshi's head lower. "I'm not going to pry into your personal feelings, because I don't think I have that right."

"You have every right, Captain." She sighed, letting her shoulders drop slightly. "As our captain and our friend." There was a thoughtful pause as Hoshi carefully chose her words.

"A lot of caring was there, sir." She was content with her phrasing. Care. That is the word Trip had used when she bitch moaned him with the strictly physical remark. "And I am just as much to blame as the commander."

"I'm not disputing that." Archer still spoke softly, with as soft a gaze as he had first bestowed on Trip. "Go on."

"Is this on or off the record, sir?"

Hoshi's expressionless stare was a keeper. She was a tough one, he knew that. All her awkwardness and doubts at the beginning of this mission had all but faded.

"I haven't decided yet, ensign." The captain honestly shrugged his shoulders. "So, I suggest you think real hard about what you're going to say."

"Sir, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I regret what happened between Commander Tucker and myself," The ensign stressed. "I don't. I care about him and I know he does me, too. But, we're both adults. We know what it was."

Archer sighed, placing his cupped hands over his mouth and nose and vigorously rubbing his cheeks. So, there was no whirlwind romance going on here. It was two consenting adults taking their friendship one step further. A dangerous step.

"Have you two talked about this?" The captain asked.

"Yes, sir." Hoshi nodded. "Well, after a day or two. But we're both okay with it. If we are to continue on this mission we can handle it."

"What?" The captain needed specifics. He wasn't going to leave anything unresolved before he made his decision.

"Working together, being professional." Hoshi now wiped her brow, a tiny bead of perspiration there. "I would never use that intimacy to my advantage, sir."

Archer nodded to her, holding up a hand. He'd heard enough. He knew Hoshi was telling the truth as she knew it. All he needed was for Trip to concur with this. But there was still a question that he needed an answer too. One that would play a big part in his decision to take this matter further then their circle of three.

"So," Archer now rubbed his brow. "I assume you made sure there couldn't be any future surprises."

Hoshi looked quizzically at the captain. "Sir?"

"In a few months there won't be any news Dr. Phlox will be breaking to me?" This was as subtle as he could get.

Her brows shot up and Hoshi's hands went to her cheeks. "Oh, yes sir! I—I mean, no sir!"

"Take it easy, Hoshi." Archer gently reassured her. He felt it was a legitimate question.

"Yes, I made sure there won't be any surprises in the future, sir." Hoshi finally said. She looked up at the captain now.

"I really never doubted that," Archer smiled.

"I'm sorry I lost your trust in me. But I know that's what's happened." She bit her lower lip. "That I do regret, sir. But nothing else."

Archer closed his eyes, taking in what she had said. When he opened his eyes, she was already standing. "Dismissed."

* * *

_Present_

He's standin' behind his desk eye-ballin' me. I can feel it, although I can't look back. The door closes and I'm standin' there at attention.

"Sit down," Archer says softly.

"Ah'd rather stand, sir." I say, soundin' real squirrelly instead of confident.

The cap'n makes his way 'round the front of his desk and perches at the edge, foldin' his hands in his lap. Still can't look at 'im. Want to, but can't.

"I talked to Hoshi." He says now.

The tone of his voice is even softer than before, if that's possible. My eyes slowly look up at him.

"I'm glad you two talked it out." Archer smiles.

"Sir," I can't hold back any longer. "I'm sorry I disappointed ya."

"Me?" He asks. "Come on, Trip, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You have to be knocking yourself around about this."

"Was," I tell him. "Until she and I talked. We made a mistake as far as our careers were concerned, cap'n. But not our friendship."

He's lookin' at me like he don't know me. "Do you love her?"

I let my hands drop from behind my back and now take that seat across of him. I hadn't expected that question from 'im.

"I told her I cared," I begin. "I mean that. She told me the same, but she really put it all out there. Said that maybe if there was some romance involved she could fall in love with me somewhere down the line. But we both know that's not gonna happen. She said even if we got kicked off Enterprise and sent home, there was no guarantees she'd even spend 'nuff time 'round me to find out. Our lives are in different places."

"Ouch." Jon squinted at me.

"Well," I rub the back of my neck to relieve that achin' tension that's there. "I know she's right. She's a real well-adjusted person, cap'n. And I do love her. Just not sure in love's the right form."

He gets up and moves to the companel and my heart begins to beat faster. I know this it the real "it". I stand up, at attention once again.

"Archer to Ensign Sato," the cap'n says. "Please report to my ready room."

I can see my knees makin' my pants legs flutter. They're knockin' under this damn uniform. The door slides open and she enters, standin' next to me. I can't look at her and keep my eyes on the cap'n. He motions us to sit with his hand and we do.

He's returns to his perch on the edge of his desk. He's above us, in rank and about to let us know just how much superior in character.

"I've made my decision." He begins, claspin' his hands in his lap again. "It wasn't an easy one given you're both friends as well as valued, hand-picked members of this crew. I hold Starfleet, this ship, this uniform and all that they stand for in the highest regard. I have to, because it's my duty."

I can hear Hoshi let out a breath in a faint little sigh and realize she'd probably been holdin' her it since she got in here. My hands are startin' to sweat and I rub them on the knees of my uniform.

"We're human, as Sub-commander T'Pol has relentlessly reminded us on numerous occasions. Being human, we will make mistakes. If we were knocked down and sent back to Earth every time we did that on this mission..." He's not makin' this easy to follow and he's thinkin' real hard here. "Well, I guess we wouldn't be here right now. What I'm trying to say is, we learn from our mistakes and we move on. And we vow to never make the same mistake again. Because if we did, then we didn't learn anything the first time. And we have no business being out here."

You're killin' me, Cap'n. Where in hell are ya goin' with this?

"It would be illogical, as our vulcan science officer would also remind me, to think that incidents like this would not happen at all aboard this ship. It would also be naive. I just never thought it would involve senior members of my bridge staff."

Ow. That one dug pretty deep. Now move in for the kill, Cap'n.

"I hold honesty and integrity high on my list of why I choose someone as a member of my crew and as a trusted friend. If I were to inform Starfleet, or anyone else of this matter I wouldn't be very fair as a captain. I've made mistakes on this mission that I don't need to remind us of now. And I've been given second chances. I wouldn't be fair as a friend if I were to question your judgments. And I wouldn't be fair as a man if I reproved your actions."

I'm beginnin' to see some light at the end of that tunnel the cap'n has taken us into. Hoshi is still as rigid as ever. Don't think she sees it yet.

"Do as I say, don't do as I do?" He's shakin' his head. "I don't play that way. Both of you have convinced me that this was a moment with neither or you having any intentions of carrying it further. I believe you both. You came forward and confessed to your breach of protocol. It didn't in danger the ship, you both insist your working relationship has not and will not suffer. I am going to hold you to that, because I believe in both of you."

Hoshi let out a long ragged breath and leaned forward. For a minute there, I thought she was gonna toss her cookies.

"Neither one of you will be allowed to be on an away mission alone." The cap'n continued. "At least not for awhile. I don't want either of you socializing exclusively, either. Let's just give this some time. Do I make myself clear?"

The "yes, sirs" were in unison and louder than they were meant to be. Think we scared the cap'n, cuz his head snapped back. I stand up, Hoshi follows with her wide-eyed stare at the cap'n tellin' me she's in shock.

"Thank you, sir." I manage to mumble out now.

"One more thing." He stands now, too. "Trust, Hoshi?"

"Yes, sir?" She swallows hard, as if she's got somethin' stuck back there.

"It's not lost." He shakes his head. I'm not sure what that's all 'bout, but he fixes those green eyes on me. "Trip? Disappointed?" He shakes his head. "I would've been if I had found out from Hoshi first."

I feel the grin spreadin' 'cross my face. The feelin' inside is all warm and cozy-like.

"Yes, sir." I nod back at 'im, my captain and my best friend.

"We're never going to talk of this again." The captain says. Hoshi an' I both know it's not just a statement. There's an underlyin' order there.

We both now look at each other. Hoshi's eyes are smilin' at me and I know the grin on my face is still there. We can do this. We're adults and we're friends...and it was one helluva friendly gesture. But it's past. And all good things must come to an end.

"Now, we officers have a job to do." The cap'n clears his throat and smiles at us, then straightens those broad shoulders that I've cried on more times than I can remember; and probably will again. "Dismissed."


End file.
